


we just had to learn to fall

by ellewe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Why Did I Write This?, but it basicaly centers in romelle and allura, happy ending for my girls, it is basically a love confesion all everything that goes with it, mention of klance and shadam/adashi, the others are mentioned at some point - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellewe/pseuds/ellewe
Summary: "Romell...""Allura?" she said, raising her head to look Allura in the eyes.And that it was, that was everything that took to make Allura's heart melt.Romell was just so beautiful.AKA the team goes to a part and Allura ends up confesing her feeling to Romelle, or kind of...





	we just had to learn to fall

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that English is not my first leanguage and that I did everything that I could for this to have the less mistakes as possible.

Allura wasn't the kind of girl that fell in love qickly, yeah she had had wierd crushes in some people like Lotor, but that ended as fast as it started when she found out that he was a utterly bitch, or Lance who had corresponded a little bit before realising he was in love with the boy he now was dancing with.

But when Allura really felt for someone it was like she was feeling everything at once it was like she had been pushed of the edge of a cliff.

It was unstoppable and it would probably end badly.

But in that moment, dancing (and probably because of the drinks) she felt good, like Romelle holding her hand and smiling at her wasn't that kind of a big deal, that her little and very in love heart shouldn't be beating out of her chest.

She took a step forward and messed with Romell blond hair like she uses to do when she sees that Romelle isn't completely there thinking about anything that is probably borthering her.

"Fuck, why did you do that?" she said feaking some kind of childish anger.

"You looked very serious. It's a party! Relax!" Allura answers with a smile in her face and stepping forwards to dance closer to the other girl who smiled at let herself go a little bit.

 

And Allura lost herself in the way Romelle danced and smiled at her, like she knew something , like she felt the same way Allura did. But that couldn't be true, Romelle liked guys or that was what Allura thought, they never actually talked about it and they haven't know each other that long either.

 

The first time Allura saw Romelle she wasn't expecting her in anyway possible. They've met because the blond girl had moved to their town and her parents where friends with Keith's, so she started joining their groups of friends every now and then until she became one more of them.

At the start she was very shy and didn't actually talked to anyone exept Keith but when Allura started trying talking to her she discovered fast that Romelle was one of the funiest and most incredible people she would ever met.

That had almost happend a year ago when Allura was starting accepting she liked girls and Romelle just felt like the bigest confirmation she could ever expect for she could felt her heart beating faster _"IT'S HER OH MY FUCKING GOD! JUST LOOK AT HER! YOU TWO ARE IN LOVE NOW! DON'T DENAY IT TO MY BITCH, NOT THIS FUCKING ONE."_ And it never really stopped, everytime they met she could feel herself reaching to her, wanting to be a little bit closer to Romelle.

And it fucking drove her crazy for some time until Lance talked with her.

"Look, that's the situation, you have to do something about that crush, you look like...well like I used to look. And if you don't stop even I could end up in love with Romelle."he was joking, Allura knew that but it took her by surprise anyways. 

"WHAT???" she tried to denay it at first but Lance just knew. He was laughting and his face was the perfect definition of " _I'm gonna have a lot of fun with this_ ".

Not like he knew that she liked girls, because that was something that all of them knew, even Romell, she had just came out drunk in one of their friends house sometime ago by that time and they all took it amazingly and then Lance came out too and their relationship just got closer and now she felt like if there was someone she could talk to about Romelle, that person was Lance.

So she told him everything.

"You probably should tell her, for... you know...knowing if she feels the same."

"Fuck off, she only likes guys you know it."

"Maybe, maybe not, I have never heard her talking about any guy...like ever."

And that was exactly what Allura was think now, like Romell never talked about guys...so maybe she should try...maybe if they were in a place with less people...

Romell took a couple of steps foreward and broke the distance that was separating them. Allura's heart stop.

"Do you know where are the others?" Romelle said to her. " _Don't get fucking exited for nothing OH MY GOD!_ " Allura thought.

She looked around and realized that all of her friends were gone.

"I don't know." that always happened they enter to a party together but halfway in it and they all get lost in the crowd.

Keith and Lance were probably in a room or in the bathroom by that times.

Pidge may had convinced Hunk to take them home, they didn't fancy parties very much and Hunk really didn't care that much about the party either.

And Shiro would probably be looking for Adam by now.

"Do you want to look for them?" she asked Romell.

"Yeah, we should...But they would probably be occupied..." a pause, it felt like Romelle was hesitating on saying something "Do you want to go outside, I'm getting very sick of that many people."

"Yeah, of course, let's go." okay maybe Allura said that a little bit to fast and exited. Fucking alcohol always making her having hopes in her impossible crushes.

When they were outside Romell just let herself fall in a bench. The back yard of the house was particularly quiet.

"You don't want to sit?" Romell asked inviting Allura to sit next to her, and it shouldn't be wired, they were friends, good friends, it was okay but Allura's heartbeat wasn't agreeing on that.

When she took the seat next to the other girl she rested her head on the others shoulder.

"I'm so fucking tired."

"Yeah, me too" Allura laied she literally could runa marathon now just to run away of that situation, but she knew she wouldn't have an other change so she had to tell her now or she would regret it forever , but fuck, it was scaring her off.

"Romell..."

"Allura?" she said, raising her head to look Allura in the eyes.

And that it was, that was everything that took to make Allura's heart melt.

Romell was just so beautiful.

"You're so fucking beautiful."

_FUCK YOU! FUCK THIS! FUCK EVERYTHING! I'M OUT! YOU CANNOT HAVE SAID THAT YOU IDIONT! DON'T BLAME THE FUCKING ALCOHOL IT WAS 100% YOUR FAULT THAT TIME!_

But Romell just giggled at that.

Allura felt the colours on her face rise, that couldn't be happening she was just and idiot what kind of way of saying you liked someone was that.

"You are so fucking beautiful too Allura." she mimic her.

_Okay, pause, one second...WHAT?_

"What?" _smooth, very smooth Allura_ , continued that way and you sure with end in her bed by the next eon.

"You are beautiful and clever...and you always seems to have a smile on your face, even when you are not actually smiling, and it's...I don't know it just makes me smile too, al the time. And you just put your heart in everything you do and it's just lovely how much you care about everything and everyone." she paused for a bit and Allura just stays there processing everything she was listening to "You...you have just been draving me crazy since you first talked to me and it's hard, it's so fucking hard because I wanted to tell you for so long and I'm probably rambling right now because you just told me you think I'm beautiful and I'm just telling you that I like you, and it's crazy and stupid and it's not okay because I'm scaring you out...but I can't handle you telling me that without you knowing how crazy that is driving me... And I don't know I just like you so much..." she stops and Allura just stears at her without knowing what to say or do.

“Pease say something.” Romelle is telling her with every shade of red on her face but Allura can bring the words to her mouth. Because her mind had just blown.

 

_Romelle_

_fucking_

_Romelle_

 

"You...you...like really like me?"

"Oh my god you're such an idiot when you're drunk." she could saw Romell chicks, if it was possible, turn even more red.

_OH MY FUCKING GOD YEAH SHE WAS AN IDIOT_

But Romelle just liked her anyways

 

"I too." _like always smooth, Allura, very smooth_ "Sorry, yeah, I like you too, like like. It has been for a while too and..."

But she couldn't continue because Romell's lips had just made its way to Allura's.

And it wasn't like anything Allura had imagine.

She knew, by the way they looked, that Romell's lips had to be soft. But she never expected that they were that soft and that they could fit so perfectly with her's.

It was just impossible that the girl of her dreams was kissing her and that it was perfect.

Because Romell kissed like she lived, with her all soul in her hand.

 

They broke apart, but Allura had not ended yet, she couldn't let her go that fast.

So she reached againg and could fell Romells's smile under her kiss, or may it be her own?

She didn't know but she lost herself away in that kiss. She may had just found the safe net at the end of the cliff.

And she was so fucking in loved with it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I wrote it half drunk at 8 AM after a party, but it turned aot better than what I expected!  
> I hope you liked it and thanks for reading.


End file.
